Kisses for a Dollar
by EMlit88
Summary: Caroline enlists Elena to manage a kissing booth with her. Oh boy…Damon/Elena one-shot.


**Title: Kisses for a Dollar**

**Summary: Caroline enlists Elena to manage a kissing booth with her. Oh boy[s]…Short Damon/Elena one-shot.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

**A/N: Something fairly short and random that popped into my head today. I have no idea when this takes place (it could be in the future or even a missing scene from season 1 – it's just sometime during high school), and there's no need for any background or anything. **

* * *

Elena stared at the sun dismally. She was roped into manning a kissing booth with Caroline this Saturday at the school's annual spring fair. It was all for a good cause – they were raising money to replace the dilapidated bleachers, but Elena couldn't imagine anything worse than kissing a bunch of pimply-faced freshman on a nice, sunny afternoon.

Hold that thought.

"Caroline! I'm taking a break!" she exclaimed, dashing out before Caroline could even comprehend what was going on.

"Elena," Caroline whined, looking up from the cash box. Elena saw him walking a few stalls down with that patent smirk on his face. He would arrive at their booth any second now. And there was no way she was kissing _Damon_. She had to leave. Fast.

"Sorry, Care…I-I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a little while," she called back, as she ran off, dashing into the one of the fun houses for cover, before its supervisor could say anything.

* * *

When he approached the booth again later that afternoon, her eyes looked like they were about to pop out. Caroline was on her break, and there had been a line forming. She had been too wrapped up in collecting the money, planting kisses on a bunch of slobbering idiots and washing her mouth down with Listerine that she never noticed him lurking in the back of the line. She had escaped him the first time, but Damon already saw her. She was trapped.

"Damon," she greeted. She needed to keep her cool. A jittery and flustered Elena surely meant submission to Damon Salvatore.

"How much for a kiss?" He was leering at her. Damn him and his stupid eyes.

"You don't even go to this school," she retorted. She began busying herself with a few of the papers on the table.

"Stefan does, and as an active community member, I am concerned about the Mystic Falls athletic program. How am I supposed to watch the games, if I don't have anywhere to sit?"

"When have you ever attended one of our games?" she scoffed. "To actually enjoy the game and not to stake out your dinner," she added.

"I can still be invested in the future of this school and the future of our children can't I?"

"It's doubtful, especially considering that you were the one who said vampires can't procreate. You probably don't even like kids." She darted her eyes around the fair, hoping that someone would save her.

No such luck.

She could feel his eyes penetrating her. She didn't let herself look back and give in.

"A dollar for a kiss?"

"Congrats. You can read," she deadpanned, still searching for that non-existent miracle to come.

"You know, you're selling yourself short." At this, she whipped her head back to him in surprise, meeting her brown eyes with his blue ones. She opens her mouth to respond, but she really can't come up with a snappy comeback to that slightly sweet compliment, at least for Damon.

"You know I won't leave until you say yes," he smirked.

"Fine. One peck on the lips, but that's it," she said, looking him in the eyes seriously. He rubbed his hands together eagerly and bounced on his heels.

"You better not try anything," she glared, pointing her finger at him threateningly. He put his hands up in a show of surrender, but the smirk was still in place.

Elena sighed, and tentatively leaned over the side of the booth. He pointed to his lips amusedly and puckered them up, before leaning forward. She closed her eyes and leaned towards him.

She placed a sweet kiss on his lips, trying not to notice his soft lips or stubble. He surprisingly kept his end of the deal by not trying to go any further than the light peck.

But when he pulled back, they opened their eyes and he held her gaze. She was utterly entranced. There was the desire and fire in him like usual, but there was now a softness and warmth that enveloped her and made her weak at the knees. Damon's short breaths increased as rapidly as Elena's heartbeat. They stayed like this for a few seconds. Their faces were only inches away from each other, but she found herself wanting to close the gap.

But she pulled away abruptly when she heard Caroline clear her throat. She looked over to her and she realized that not only was Matt next to her, confusion written all over his face, but also Stefan. She immediately tried to explain the situation.

"It's not what it looks like," she blurted.

"You're not kissing my brother?" He crossed his arms over his chest, and he looked furious.

"Well, technically, yes…"

"So it's exactly what it looks like," he glared.

"Well, yes…but it's not like that at all. You see, it was for the bleachers and the school. And you know how Damon is," she rambled.

"No I don't. Why on earth would you kiss him?"

"It's for a good cause! Do you want a kiss, Stefan?" Caroline suggested, trying to alleviate the situation. Damon almost burst out laughing, as he watched the drama unfold..

"Sorry, Caroline, but I wouldn't do that to my girlfriend and I know she wouldn't either. At least, I thought I did."

"Damon just wanted a kiss…just like everyone else who came here. Trust me, I would have given Caroline to him, but she wasn't here," Elena pleaded.

"Why didn't you just say no? Or I don't know, give an extra dollar to the school from your own pocket?" Elena thought about this. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"How is Damon different from any of the other guys who I had to kiss today?" she asked instead.

"Cause it's Damon!" He threw his hands in the air. "You know how I feel about you and Damon."

"And you know how I feel about you!" Elena placed her hands on her hips, getting frustrated suddenly. It was just one kiss. And she loved _him_. Why was Stefan so dense at times?

When a few boys started lining up behind him, Stefan frowned.

"We're not done," Stefan cautioned to Elena. He turned to look at his brother.

"And I haven't even started with you yet," Stefan growled towards Damon. Damon just gives his brother a slight wave.

After Stefan had stomped off in a huff, Elena shot daggers at Damon, who was still leaning against the booth, smiling.

"So, it was supposed to be a dollar, right?"

Elena faltered, mentally slapping herself. She realized that she had just kissed Damon willingly without even taking his money beforehand.

* * *

**A/N2: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
